Never Been Kissed
by Flyfree234
Summary: For Avery Kingston, it's the same old, same old. But when a door from her past opens up she steps right back in and picks up where she left off. Leaving with a new title, and one less label. NATE/OC.


**Never Been Kissed.**

I've never been out of the country before. But I want to. Never been to a huge party. But I want to. I've never been to a rock and roll concert. But I want to. I haven't done a lot of things. I planned on starting fresh in California. But moving from New York City doesn't exactly give you the best reputation.

"I heard New Yorkers are stuck up," said a blond girl in front of me in the lunch line. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. This had been going on all month. Same routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, someone makes a remark about my clothes, go from class to class, alone with no friends, someone makes a remark about me being emo and cutting myself. Which explains fully why my favorite color is yellow. Then, if I make it alive, lunch. This is where the cuts hurt deep. Every stare, every comment, every gesture in your direction makes the pain sear even deeper. I wanted home. I wanted my friends. I wanted even to have someone to talk to about this problem. Bethany and Julie, my two best friends have started ignoring me. I was living a world of gross lunch, mean girls, and no friends. Welcome to Malibu, California. Feel free to make yourself sick.

After making it through the usual routine today I came home and dropped my bag on the floor by the door. I went upstairs and logged onto my computer. No IM's. No e-mails. It looks like all I have now is good ol' Delilah, my baby. I loved that little dog. She was my everything. I confided in her about just about everything. Especially my deepest darkest secret. I want you to name more than six girls that went into their junior year of high school without being kissed. Hah, you can't even name one. I can. Her name is Avery. Avery Kingston. Yeah, me. Junior in high school and never been kissed. Never really had a serious boyfriend either. I stared at the computer screen for another hour, watching my favorite movie. The _Titanic_. Best love story around. I wouldn't mind if Leonardo DiCaprio jumped out of a boat with me. I heard the doorbell ring. I grumbled and marched down the stairs.

"Brie why can't you use the garage," I said angriliy as I opened the door. It wasn't my sister. "Oh. Sorry," I said. Standing there in the pouring down rain was the most amazing looking boy I've ever met. Was I dreaming?

"Avery?" he asked. I'm not the smartest person ever but I was slightly confused.

"Yes?" I said. I looked at the boy standing in the rain. He looked slightly familiar. I remembered from a long time ago. A fading memory, recapped in my head. A black and white film, with no sound.

_We sat on the bench in the Freeland Park. I was scared, I didn't want to go home. It was the worst possible thing ever. Three weeks ago, I came home from school to find my own father dead on the floor. And what's worse, my mother framed for the murder. I ran. I ran from the scene. I ran from the pain. I ran from the tears. Here we were, sitting there. As I hugged my knees to my chest and let my arms fall around them I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. _

_"You know it'll all be okay?" He said quietly. I didn't respond. I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to see his face. I knew exactly what he looked like. He had dark, almost black, brown curly hair and the brownest eyes to match. He had an almost perfect smile that resembled his smirk so much it was hard to tell them apart. He had a skewed sense of fun, humor, and style. But I loved him for it anyway. That's right. I loved him. And he _said_ he loved me. Then the news came. _

_"Avery, baby, you're gonna have to move in with Brie. They're taking me in," Mom said one day at dinner. So, let me piece this together for you. My father dies, my mother is convicted of the murder, I have to move in with my Barbie-doll, firsts child favorite, spoiled, baby face, brat of an older sister. Sounds like I waltzed out of a Disney Princess story. At the news that I was moving, he chose to not talk to me. He kind of fell off the face of the Earth. Up until moving day, I hadn't seen him in four weeks. No texts, emails, IM's, phone calls, nothing. _

_"Don't look at me like that," he said walking up the driveway smirking at me. _

_"How do you want me to look at you?" I said evilly. The smirk disappeared from his face. He could tell I wasn't kidding. _

_"What?" _

_"What?" I said, mimicking his tone. "Would you care to explain why you fell off the face of the Earth for four weeks and decided to resurface today?"_

_"I wanted to say good-bye," he said quietly, obviously shocked at my reaction. _

_"Say it. Because I've got to leave."_

_"Avery-" _

_"I don't hear you…"_

_"Don't cut me off. Plea-"_

_"Goodbye." I said coldly. I turned on my heel and left. Now I wonder if I did the right thing. Should I have listened to him? Maybe, just maybe, he had a good reason. I really don't know. I really didn't care. Until now. _

"Nate?" I said. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. I had been longing for some kind of lifeline from New York to California and I may have found it.

"Goodbye," He said. He turned and left. Just like that. Walked out into the rain and left me standing dumbfounded on the porch. I'm pretty sure he was expecting me to come after him, because he was walking pretty slowly. And guess what? I did.

"Nate!" I screamed running after him. I stood facing him and I couldn't take it any longer. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. A little taken aback by my gesture he hesitated to hug me back. "I'm sorry I cut you off," I said as we released. "You obviously had something to say." He shook his head.

"I didn't," he said. "I had something to give you." I looked at him expecting a box with a bow, or a present of some sort. I was never expecting the following. He placed one hand on my arm and the other under my chin and kissed me. And I guess that is that. Avery Noel Kingston, despite what everyone will say, can no longer be labeled: 'Never Been Kissed.'

**I've been working on that ever since my other oneshot which I am changing to Camp Rock and reposting…remember One Little Heartbeat At A Time. Featuring Kevin…**

**For those of you who read it…should I keep it Jonas Brothers or Connect 3??**

**Review Review. Tell me if you like. Then go check out UNDEFINED. **

**FF234.**


End file.
